You Don't Have To Be Afraid
by ShippingElsanna
Summary: Elsa becomes distant after her and Anna do something...less than sisterly. Anna is determined to get her sister back once and for all. Elsanna. Incest/Icest (but not majorly). I'm awful at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. So I don't think this is a necessarily good fanfic but I tried. Nobody will probably read this anyway but, if you do, it would mean a lot if you left a review. :3**_

* * *

One night, two weeks ago. All that mattered was Elsa's fingers pumping into Anna and Anna's breathy moans as she arched off her bed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the pain coming from Elsa, who was raking her nails down the side of her sister's slender body. After that night nothing had been the same.

Awkward conversations, quick glances and just plain aversion is what the weeks that followed consisted of and Anna was getting sick of it. Her sister had told her that they were never closing the gates again and she had thought that included the metaphorical gates that had kept them apart for so many years prior to The Great Thaw. To Anna, it felt like the months after the Thaw were merely weeks and now the two weeks that had passed since their 'incident' felt like months. She decided that she was getting her sister back no matter what, for good this time. The only question was how to go about doing that. How do you get through to a woman who spent the majority of her life oppressed and locked away?

Walking down the halls of the castle, Anna was lost in memories of her lonely childhood. All that time wasted. Time that could have been spent with Elsa. When she found out of her sisters powers she felt a little hurt that her sister hadn't told her a secret this huge. Had their parents known? Probably. That made it hurt all the more. She even realized that some of their servants must have known too. She was the only one in the family who hadn't known.

She spotted Elsa talking to one of her advisors and bounded up to her.

"Hey, Elsa!" The blonde excused herself from the balding man, who had been holding her attention, and turned slowly, expressionless. She cleared her throat before speaking in a reserved voice.

"Hello, Anna. May I help you?" Anna gave a nervous giggle at her sister's tone and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, a nervous habit that she had developed over the years.

"Uh...actually I wanted to see if you had time to talk, to talk about...what happened between us." The queen visibly flinched at her younger sibling's mention of that night.

"Anna, I'm very busy-"

"Please, Elsa." The redhead interjected, determined to resolve their issues. "I just want to talk..."  
Elsa sighed "Fine, meet me in my study in an hour."

Anna grinned and thanked her before running back down the hall, the way she came and nearly bumping into one of the maids. She stammered a quick apology, skidded to a halt outside of her bedroom door and slipped inside, closing it behind her with a bang. Elsa watched with silent amusement and shook her head at the young girl before heading to her study to figure out what on earth she was going to say.

An hour later the queen heard her sister's signature knock and smiled to herself, remembering how that knock was the only thing that kept her just about sane in her isolation. Knowing that her sister still cared even when Elsa refused to acknowledge her was a massive comfort.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the same knock and huffed, amused by Anna's impatience. "I'm coming, Anna. Calm down."

Opening the door, Elsa was greeted with a nervous smile and a little wave. She said hello to the younger girl and motioned for her to enter. Anna did so and followed behind Elsa, after shutting the door, as she walked towards her desk and sat down in the chair. The redhead perched on the edge of the desk itself after being given the go ahead from the queen who smiled at her softly, waiting for Anna to talk.

Anna gave a nervous giggle before speaking "Sooooo...how have you been?..."

"Just get to the point please."

"Ok, sorry, sorry." Anna took a deep breath before launching into a ramble. "Ok, I know you've been wanting to avoid me since we...you know...and I just want to know something. Are you trying to avoid me because you regret it and you're embarrassed or is it because of something else? Is it because you think /I/ regret it and am embarrassed because that's totally not true it's-"

"Anna."

"Yes?..." she replied, quietly.

"I don't regret it."

"What?"

"I said, I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"No. It just can't happen again." Elsa sigh and looked down. "It's unbecoming of the queen to sleep with a woman, let alone her own sister." She peeked up at the princess to see how she was taking the news.

Anna stayed silent for a few moments before chewing on her lip. "Well...what if they didn't know? I mean how _would_ they know?"

"Anna, please don't do this..."

"But Elsa-"

"No, we aren't having this discussion anymore. I've made myself clear." Elsa responded, firmly as she undid her up do and ran her hand through the top of her hair and down the length of her plait.

"Please, at least give it a chance. Give _this_ a chance!" the redhead exclaimed gesturing to herself and then to Elsa.

"Enough!" The queen looked down and noticed that she had frozen the arms of her chair. She stood up quickly, slamming her chair against the wall and walking towards the door. She opened it, grasping the handle tightly and frost began to form. "I-I think you should go." she stammered, starting to work herself into a panic. Her powers were going out of control again and she feared for Anna's safety. If her sister didn't leave right now then who knows what might befall her.

"I'm not leaving until we figure this out, Elsa." the princess demanded and slowly approached the trembling blonde. "Remember how you insisted that you wouldn't shut me out anymore? Well you're doing the exact opposite of your promise. I can't live like this anymore, not after I've had a taste of how good life can be with you in it. I thought everything would change for the better after what happened a few months ago!"

"Anna, please. Leave. I can't hurt you, not again." Elsa was nearly in tears. As a snowstorm swirled around the room, she frantically brushed her icy locks out of her face. Anna noticed how distressed her older sibling was becoming and ran the rest of the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Shh...calm down. Everything will be ok." Anna whispered as she kissed the queen's head, softly. Elsa tried to struggle out of the younger girl's arms but the princess held her tightly. The queen eventually gave up and relaxed into her captors arms, sobbing. Gradually the storm began to die down as Elsa became more at ease.

* * *

Later on, Elsa and Anna were cuddled up in the queen's bed. "Thank you for what you did earlier." the blonde murmured.

"It was no problem, I love you." Anna giggled and nuzzled into her sister's neck. "Do you think you'll reconsider your decision?..." she asked, apprehensively and bit her lip. "I mean it's ok if you don't want to, I shouldn't have pressed the subject like I did. Your loss of control was my fault really. I'm so sorry, it's just sometimes I-" the princess was silenced with a kiss. When the kiss was broken a blush crept onto the cheeks of both sisters. Elsa cleared her throat and smiled devilishly.

"I think I'll reconsider. I've had time to think about it and I've realized that I have really strong feelings for you, feelings that are too strong to ignore." Anna let out a squeal of delight before Elsa shushed her and she apologized quietly.

"I love you, Elsa..."

"I love you too."

They snuggled closer together and sighed contently before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok people wanted more so here. Chapter 2. (Sorry it's short :/)**_

_**Disclaimer: Frozen ain't mine, story is.**_

* * *

A few days later, Elsa was sat at her desk reading through important trade agreements and letters that she had recently received. She could hear Anna singing to herself as she paced around the halls. Expecting her sister to knock on her door, she readied herself to answer the onslaught of questions she would be faced with.

"What are you doing, Elsa?"  
"Who's that letter from?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Can I help you?"

The queen smiled to herself as she heard the redhead's voice in her head. But surprisingly, the knock never came. Frowning, Elsa waited 5, 10, 15 minutes and still there was no knocking. Well, it was probably for the best. The blonde had other things she needed to attend to, starting with the envelope she was currently holding. A small smile crept onto her face as she turned it over and recognised the royal seal of Corona. The smile widened as she read the letter within.

_Dear Your Majesty,_

_I am writing to you to inform you of the impending arrival of Princess Rapunzel. She has expressed that she misses you and Princess Anna, and is intending to leave on a ship to Arendelle next week with her husband. They should be there in about a two months. She says that she can't wait to see you as the last time she saw you was at your coronation, months ago._  
_I would also like to inquire about how you are coping with the running of your kingdom. It must be an awful lot of stress to be put on young shoulders. I hope you have lots of people to help you with the workload._  
_I apologise that it has been many years since I have seen you and your sister, you must have changed so much. I think you were seven the last time I saw you, your sister only four. I trust you are both doing well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The King of Corona._

Rapunzel was coming to visit them. The queen couldn't wait to tell Anna, she'll be ecstatic.  
As if on cue, the previously anticipated knocking echoed around the room. Elsa got up to answer the door and was nearly knocked off her feet as her redheaded sister bounded in the room. The young girl noticed that the blonde looked rather flustered and realised her mistake.  
"Sorry, I just get so excited every time you open the door. It comes as a bit of a shock…" she gave a nervous laugh and averted her eyes away from the queen.  
"It's alright, Anna." Elsa replied, reaching out to cup the princess's chin and tilt her head upward. She was shocked as Anna leaned forwards and connected their lips in a firm kiss. The ice queen nearly melted. She felt her knees go weak at the younger girl's mere touch. Breaking the kiss she bit her lip.  
"I have news for you! Rapunzel and Flynn are coming to visit, I just received a letter from the King of Corona to tell us. It was dated just over a month ago so they should be arriving in the next few weeks."  
Anna gasped and balled her hands into fists, raising them to her chest and grinning madly. "Really?! Oh this'll be great!"  
"I thought you'd be pleased. We will keep an eye out for the ship and have a room set out for them as soon as we catch sight of it." The queen chuckled at the princess's excitement, she was too precious. "But-"she continued "-we must be uh…careful around them."  
The redhead frowned "What do you mean 'careful'?"  
"Well, they mustn't know the nature of our relationship…"  
"Oh…"  
"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa inquired, confused at her younger sister's sudden mood change.  
"Uh…it's nothing." Anna replied, quietly. The queen raised an eyebrow and soon the princess relented.  
"Fine. It's just…I wish we were able to tell someone." She grinned, cheekily. "I mean I love you so much and I can't even boast about you to anybody."  
Elsa blushed heavily and chuckled, covering her mouth, eyes shining brightly. When she composed herself she pressed her lips together firmly before replying.  
"I know. If there was any way to change people's perception of this, you know I would in an instant. Unfortunately, we have to just deal with it."  
Anna nodded, solemnly. "I understand, Elsa. I'll do whatever you think is best-you're the queen after all." She added, smirking.  
Elsa returned the smile and made her excuses to Anna so she could get her work done. **_These weeks, until Rapunzel arrives, are going to go too fast. I can tell_**.


End file.
